


A Constantly Surprising Refrain

by WhittakerForTheGays (Ace_Valentin_21)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Late 30s, Lesbians, My Romance by Ella Fitzgerald, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, They’re adorable, Thirteen is a Puppy, Very dapper 30s lesbians aesthetic because I’m gay and that’s that on that, Yaz Is A Queen, homophobia doesn’t exist, i guess, i love my space gays, inspired by the thasmin discord, nightclubs, they have a Song and Everything, this story is self care, written at midnight on the first day of the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Valentin_21/pseuds/WhittakerForTheGays
Summary: Not finished - this is a placeholder post only, but what has already been written will not be changed (probably)Inspired by the thasmin discord! Unfortunately, due to... other requests, my content won’t stay this pure for long. Enjoy while you can!(No, this fic will not become M or E rated)





	A Constantly Surprising Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished - this is a placeholder post only, but what has already been written will not be changed (probably)
> 
> Inspired by the thasmin discord! Unfortunately, due to... other requests, my content won’t stay this pure for long. Enjoy while you can!
> 
> (No, this fic will not become M or E rated)

“Y’know, I don’t half mind all this music, but there’s a lot more people here than there are at the club downtown - you sure it’s safe?” Yaz nudges the Doctor, taking in the bustling, noisy boulevard, fragments of crooning lounge singers and drunken conversation drifting in and out as they make their way past the colourfully-lit clubs.

The Doctor looks over at her, eyes bright. Her foot taps in time with a fast-paced swing beat pulsing from a balcony across the street. “Of course it is! Clubs during this time don’t have the kind of culture that modern ones do - they’re more about appreciating good drink, good music and good people. As long as you stick with me, you’ll be safe, got it?” She grins at her, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

“That’s the plan,” Yaz says, returning her smile. “Although, you might be a bit harder to find than usual, what with the whole ‘blending in’ thing you’ve suddenly decided you care about,” she adds, giving the Time Lord a pointed look.

The Doctor feigns indignance for a moment, then laughs and spins in a circle, showing off her new clothes. “I think the dapper ‘30s look suits me. I might take to wearing it more often - but that would mean giving up my coat, I can’t to that!” Her sudden pained expression makes Yaz laugh. _She’s like a puppy in a butterfly field_ , Yaz thinks. _A very attractive, well-dressed puppy._

 

For the first time since Yaz, Graham and Ryan had met the Doctor, she was wearing a suit. Fitted black velvet tapered down into a tailored waist, with smooth silk lapels and matching slacks, the two-piece was eye-catching enough on it’s own, but she just couldn’t resist adding her own flair - she wore a new pair of rose-patterned suspenders and a colourful red scarf tied like a cravat over her white dress shirt, the jacket slung over her shoulders and a black trilby perched at a jaunty angle on her head. It definitely could’ve been more inconspicuous, but they’d seen people dressed stranger along the street.

Yaz was sure she’d have no problem sticking with her in that outfit.

“Oi, Doc! Care to remind us why we’re here again?”

The two of them look back to see Graham looking uncomfortable in a navy waistcoat. Ryan had disappeared into the endless array of bars and lounges long ago, but the older man was adamant that he would stay away from their Prohibition moonshine, thank you very much.

The Doctor spins on her heel to face Graham, eyes lighting up at the chance to explain something. “It’s June 25th, 1939. The Great Depression’s just about over, World War 2 won’t officially start for another three months, and tonight is Ella Fitzgerald’s first ever performance as the head of her band,” the Doctor lists off, waving her hands animatedly. “I don’t see why we need a real reason - it’s just a nice time in history that happens to sit smack in between two of history’s worst global disasters. Non enough people took time to appreciate 1939, the poor thing. Anyways, Ella Fitzgerald’s a brilliant jazz singer, definitely one of the best, and I’ve already met Nina Simone and Billie Holiday - she took quite a liking to me - so I’d like to... round off the set, y’know? Three of the greatest jazz singers of all time,” she finishes, trailing off and smiling absently.

Graham shrugs and points towards the club in the middle of the boulevard, showcasing ornate window displays and a large neon sign. “Well, if you’re looking for this Ella woman, there’s a sign in the window over there saying that she’s doing a set tonight.” —— —— ——


End file.
